Chipper Jones
Chipper Jones is a former baseball player and Hall of Famer. He played his entire career with the Atlanta Braves, starting out as one of their top prospects and retiring as one of the best switch hitters in the history of baseball. Born: 1972 Debut: 1993 Retired: 2012 HoF Induction: 2018 Baseball Cards Rookie Cards Chipper Jones has six true rookie cards from 1991, plus two parallel cards. The most rare Jones rookie is the Desert Storm parallel, so beware of forgeries. Image:1991 Topps 333.jpg|1991 Topps RC Image:1991 Upper Deck 055.jpg|1991 Upper Deck RC Autographed Cards Game Used Cards Card Checklist 1991 Chipper Jones appears on 8 major league cards, 6 rookie cards and 2 parallels. Plus additionally Jones appears on 5 minor league cards. Image:1991 Bowman 569.jpg|1991 Bowman 569 1992 Image:1992 Bowman 028.jpg|1992 Bowman Image:1992 Classic Best 093.jpg|1992 Classic Best Image:1992 Upper Deck Minors 165.jpg|1992 Upper Deck Minors 1993 Image:1993 Donruss 721.jpg|1993 Donruss Image:1993 Topps 529.jpg|1993 Topps 1994 1995 1996 1997 1998 1999 2000 2001 2002 Image:2002 UD Vin 286.JPG|2002 Upper Deck Vintage 2003 2004 Image:2004 Bowman Her 071.JPG|2004 Bowman Heritage #71 Image:2004 Flair Hot Num 01.JPG|2004 Flair Hot Numbers #1 Image:2004 Leaf Cert Mat FOB Jer Num.jpg|2004 Leaf Certified Materials Fabric of the Game Jersey Number 2005 Image:2005 Classic Clip Jer Rack Trip Blue SJJ.jpg|2005 Classic Clippings Jersey Rack Triple Blue Image:2005 Prime Patches Mat Team Logo.jpg|2005 Prime Patches Materials - Team Logo Patch 2006 2007 2008 Image:2008 UD Piece TM 04 Button.jpg|2008 UD Piece of History Timeless Moments Button 2009 Image:2009 Topps Unique Solo Relic AU CJ.JPG|2009 Topps Unique Solo Shot Relic AU 2010 2011 2012 Image:2012 Topps Base 161.jpg|2012 Topps #161 *2012 Bowman #91 (and associated parallels) *2012 Bowman Chrome #34 (and associated parallels) *2012 Bowman Platinum #12 (and associated parallels) *2012 Bowman Platinum Cutting Edge Stars CJ *2012 Bowman Platinum Cutting Edge Autographs CJ *2012 Bowman Platinum Cutting Edge Relics CJ *2012 Bowman Platinum Purely Platinum Autographs CJ *2012 Finest #58 (and associated parallels) *2012 Finest Faces of the Franchise CJ (And Autograph Parallel) *2012 Finest Game Changers CJ (And Auto Relic parallel) *2012 Historic Autographs Why The Hall Not #93 (/2) *2012 Panini Prizm #100 (and associated parallels) *2012 Topps Base #161 - Cameo on Dee Gordon Card *2012 Topps Base #159 (and associated parallels) *2012 Topps Base #192 (and associated parallels) *2012 Topps Base #305 (and associated parallels) *2012 Topps Gold Standard #21 *2012 Topps Gold Standard #35 *2012 Topps Gold Standard Autographs CJ (/15) *2012 Topps Gold Standard Autograph Relics CJ (/10) *2012 Topps Gold World Series Champions CJ (/736) *2012 Topps Golden Moments 24k Gold Leaf CJ (1/1) *2012 Topps Golden Moments Autographs CJ *2012 Topps Golden Moments Relics CJ S1 *2012 Topps Golden Moments Relics CJ S2 *2012 Topps Golden Moments Dual Relics JS (w/ Mike Schmidt *2012 Topps Historical Stitches CJ *2012 Topps Own The Name J, O, N, E, S (each a 1/1) *2012 Topps Team Rings CJ 2013 Image:2013 Topps The Greats 17.jpg|2013 Topps The Greats Image:2013 Topps Museum Momentous Tag CJ.JPG|2013 Topps Museum Collection Momentous Laundry Tag 2014 2015 2015 Topps First HR Coin Jones FHRMCJ.jpg|2015 Topps First HR - Chipper Jones - FHRMCJ 2015 Topps Gypsy Queen Jones 115.jpg|Gypsy Queen - Chipper Jones - #115 Jones, Chipper Category:Shortstops